


Zayn, The wonder photographer

by foolishlyinlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Funny, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Series, i dont know what i was on, when will the drough end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishlyinlove/pseuds/foolishlyinlove
Summary: “you killed him..how could you do that? I thought we were brothers man.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> thinking of making this a drabble series of zayn's attempting multiple occupations, I've already got three other chapters planned out. (astronaut, English teacher and baker )it all depends when my lazy ass will post them lol

“So then I was like-” Liam trailed off, turning to see if his lover was still listening. He wasn't. He stopped walking, instead crossing his arms and huffing annoyed. “Zayn, were you even listening to anything I was saying?” 

 

Zayn looked up noticing that they had stopped moving. “of course I was listening, Li”

 

“What was I talking about then?”

 

“Something about Louis being on his man period, and he was getting on your last nerve and you were about to let him have it.”

 

“..oh, so you were listening”

 

“I'm always listening, babe, even if it seems like I'm not”

 

Liam stared at the focus of his boyfriend's phone. “You still haven't eaten that yet?”

 

“No, I wanted to take a picture of it for my twitter first.”

 

“Yes, because 6 million people want to know that you're eating a cupcake.”

 

“Says the one that showed half the world a toothbrush that flashed.”

 

Liam blushed mortified, “you saw that??”

 

Zayn smirked . “yep, and the one with the rapping pizza man. By the way you were gushing you'd think you'd never saw someone rap before.”

 

“Well ya, how many pizza men do you know that rap?”

 

Zayn just rolled his eyes as he took another picture of the cupcake, this time from an upward angle. 

 

“You know, you should probably eat that cupcake right now, right?”

 

“Why?”

 

Just then Niall, who'd spotted the two from across the street joined them. “ Hey guys!”.

 

“Hey Niall!” Liam grinned. He couldn't help it, the small blonde had that affect on almost everyone. 

 

“Oooh is that a cupcake?” and before they could stop him, he'd already reached over and grabbed the cupcake, taking a bite. “ Wow1 this is good, where'd you get it from?”

 

Liam bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing at the horrified look on his boyfriend's face.  

 

“What?” Niall asked, spraying some of the crumbs.

 

“You killed him..how could you do that??! I thought we were brothers man!”

 

“Killed who?”

 

“My model!” zayn reached out grabbing the cupcake- or what was left of it.

 

“Mate, what are smoking?” Niall frowned, giving Zayn a concerned look.

 

“He was doing a photoshoot with that cupcake.” Liam explained. 

 

Niall just gave Zayn an odd look to which the dark-skinned boy ignored the look, instead, starting at what had been his “model”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read!


End file.
